Family
by rika08
Summary: sequal to I Do Tohru's pregnant! What happends before and during. it's cute! r&r. pleaze.
1. Chapter 1

The deep forest was covered in white snow. The sky was filled with clouds as the snow drifted onto the already snow-covered ground. No one would even think about going outside in this weather, yet two bundled figures raced through the snow-covered park. They approached their destination. A small house, covered in snow, sat in the midst of the park. A small cloud of smoke came from the chimney.

They raced through the door and quickly shut it behind them. A young woman with short blond hair hung up her black leather jacket onto the rack. She pulled off her gloves and slid them into the coat pocket. "Damn it's cold! I can't believe they have to live all the way out here."

"I don't think they'd want to be too close to the town. Besides, where's the fun of having a limited yard?" her friend asked. He had short light brown hair. He pulled off his jacket and hung it next to hers.

Arisa nodded and smiled, "Yeah you're right. I hate it when you're right."

"But you love Tohru." Kureno replied. He took her hand and walked into the living room.

As soon as they entered, all eyes were on them. The room was filed with Sohma's and friends. Shigure and Ayame sat next to each other on the couch, mine sat near Ayame listening. Hatori, trying to sit as far from those two as possible, sat next to his wife Mayu. Both faced each other talking. Yuki and Machi sat with Haru Rin, and Momiji in the corner of the room. A teenage Kisa and Hiro sat at the table playing cards.

Most of the kids had recently graduated from high school. Kisa and Hiro were now entering high school. Momiji and Haru had graduated two years before, meaning Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Saki, and Arisa had graduated three years ago. It was hard to believe it was only three years ago. And even harder that it was New Years Eve and Tohru was now nine months pregnant. Nine months ago they had all gathered at the church. And now, they stood in the house, celebrating New Years together.

Arisa looked around for a spot to sit when Kureno tapped her. He pointed to the spare couch, wear Saki sat with Kazume. Arisa and Kureno made their way to them and sat down.

"I can't believe you sitting here alone." Arisa said.

"I'm only saving Tohru's spot while she fetches something in the kitchen." Saki answered.

"Didn't Hatori tell her to stay off her feet?" Arisa asked.

Something shattered and silenced the room. A small shriek followed soon after. And then a loud outburst.

"WHAT DO YOU THIN YOU'RE DOING? YOU'RE NOT SUPOSED TO BE IN HERE! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE ON YOUR FEET! THAT'S WHY EVERYONE'S HERE, SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO GET UP! GO BACK OUT THERE AND SIT DOWN!"

"But…I came to get-"

"GO OUT AND SIT, I'LL GET IT!"

"But I couldn't let you do everything!"

"WELL TOO BAD! I'LL DO IT! GO OUT THERE BEFORE I GET Hatori!"

"I do believe you're correct Arisa." Saki answered.

Tohru came out the kitchen. She wore a light pink maternity dress. The material was light and frilly. It reach her knees and hung to her body. The sleeves were short and the collar was low. Her brown hair was braided into two side braids, held by two matching ribbons. Her wrist held a small bracelet of red and white beads.

Hatori, grateful for an excuse to move, held Tohru to her seat next to Kazume. Saki sat on the floor with Arisa. Kisa, dragging Hiro, made her way to Tohru.

"Arisa, how long have you been here?" Tohru asked.

"We just got here. How've you been Tohru?" Arisa gave Tohru and small hug.

"Oh, well," Tohru placed her hands on her stomach, "I've been busy. We finally got the baby's room set up."

"That's great. Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" Kureno asked.

"Actually we don't, but we do know that it's twins!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Oh my god, twins?!" Arisa replied.

"That's wonderful Tohru!" Saki said.

"How does Kyo feel about it?" Kisa asked.

"I'm still trying to figure out if Hatori was reading the ultrasound right." Kyo replied. He carried a tray in his hands and set it on the coffee table. He grabbed a few of the cookies and sat down at Tohru's feet. He handed one of the cookies to Tohru and munched on his own.

"Oh Tohru, when the children are born, you will let us make their cute little outfits, right?" Mine asked.

Tohru nodded as she swallowed the cookie, "Yes, I hope they look cute in them."

"Not to worry Tohru. We have made many different outfits. Not to mention your dress you're wearing right now. You have nothing to fear, for I promise to make all of your children's clothes. They may even model of our catalog." Ayame exclaimed.

"HELL NO!" Kyo replied.

"Why not Kyon?" Ayame asked.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! IT'S BAD ENOUGH YOU'LL SEE THE,, BUT WE'RE NOT SCARING THEM BY HAVING THE, MODEL FOR YOUR STUPID CATALOG!" Kyo explained.

Tohru felt a sudden jolt from hr stomach. She gasped and held her stomach. Arisa and Saki noticed her.

"What is it Tohru?" Arisa asked.

Tohru shook her head, "It's nothing. The baby must be kicking."

"Are you sure it's not a contraction?" Saki asked.

Tohru smiled and nodded, "I'm sure. Hatori said it's too soon to worry about it. But Kyo and I packed a suit case just in case."

"Good plan. But I think you wouldn't be the one needing one right now." Arisa pointed to the two boys, still arguing. Tohru smiled ad shook her head.

"So have you thought of names yet?" Kisa asked.

"Yes, we have. We talk about if it was a boy, we'd name him; Katsuya, after my father. Or Kazu. Kyo thought that Nisa or Izumi would be a cute name if it was a girl." Tohru explained.

"I like Izumi for a name." Kisa said.

"So do I, so I'm hoping for a girl." Tohru whispered.

"Oh Kyo, the cookies have all disappeared from the tray. Is there more?" Haru asked.

Kyo rolled his eyes, "In the kitchen." Kyo picked up the tray and walked back into the kitchen. Haru calmly walked behind him. Within two seconds Haru was thrown out of the kitchen with two lumps on his head.

"Ow." Haru stated.

"What happened?" Momiji asked.

"I was wondering if Kyo could dodge a flying cookie." Haru answered. Rin rolled her eyes.

"How'd he do?"

"He got hit in the head. I guess he wasn't watching." Haru replied. The room erupted into laughter.

Kyo walked into the living room with the tray again, and a red mark on his forehead. He set it down and sat next to Tohru while Kureno moved to talk with Shigure. He took her hand and squeezed it. Tohru leaned against Kyo and squeezed back.

"Oh Tohru, Kureno and I finally moved into our apartment." Arisa said.

"That's great. How far away do you live?" Tohru asked.

"Not too far anymore. But that means we're farther from our work." Arisa explained.

"Oh no. Can you deal with that?" Tohru asked.

"Tohru, we could deal with anything, just to stay close to you guys." Arisa replied.

"Yes Tohru, we'd do anything for you." Saki stated.

"If you're trying to get us to let you two baby-sit them, think again." Kyo said.

"And why not?" Arisa asked.

"Yes, why shouldn't either of us baby-sit the little ones?" Saki asked.

"FOR STARTERS YOU'RE A YANKEE PUNK! I DON'T WANT YOU TEACHING THEM ANYTHING! AND YOU ARE A PSYCHEC FREAK! I DON'T NEED YOU SCARING THEM TO DEATH!" Kyo yelled.

Tohru felt another jolt in her stomach. As a reflect she squeezed Kyo's hand.

"How could we scare the kids? If anything's going to scare them, it's you!" Arisa replied.

Another jolt hit Tohru in her stomach. She squeezed Kyo's hand again. Her heart began racing and her breathing quickened. Kyo noticed Tohru had squeezed his twice, harder than normal. He turned his head a watched her breathing.

"Oh boy." Kyo said. He bolted p and raced into the next room.

"Where do you think you're going?" Arisa yelled.

"The hospital!" Kyo replied. He held the keys in his hand and Tohru's bad on his shoulders. Everyone in the room went silent. All eyes turned to Tohru, who's breathing had become more rapid.

"I…thought….I…wasn't….due….for…a-an-….other….week." Tohru said between breaths.

Hatori stood up and walked to Tohru, "So did I. But it would appear you're having an early delivery." Hatori helped Tohru to her feet. Slowly they walked towards Kyo, who held Tohru's jacket in his arms.

"Kyo, start your car." Hatori said. Kyo raced out of the house. The car slowly came to life as Hatori and Tohru made their way outside. Mayu fallowed closely behind, keys and jacket with her. Hatori sat Tohru in the back of the car and sat with her. Kyo pulled the car away from the house and started driving. Within minutes there was a line of cars heading for the hospital.

--------------------------------------------------

whee! Tohru's having the babies! yay!!! i own nothing! review pleaze!


	2. Chapter 2

Xxxxxxxxxx

Tohru lay on the hospital bed. She wore a light pink gown instead of her blue dress. She lay against Kyo, who kept Tohru sitting upright. Tohru bit her lip and held onto Kyo's hand tightly through each contraction.

"How're you feeling Tohru?" Kyo asked.

"Ok, I think." Tohru replied. She took a deep breath and exhaled.

Mayu placed a cold rag over Tohru's head. She held Tohru's spare hand for comfort. Having a husband as a doctor and having two children of her own, Mayu knew what was expected in childbirth.

"Alright Tohru, you're ready. Let's get you into the delivery room." Hatori said. Kyo gently leaned Tohru onto her pillow and climbed off the bed. He still held her hand in his as they wheeled Tohru out of her room.

The rest of the family had been forced to wait out in the hallway. Once they saw Tohru's bed come out they all stood. Tohru smiled as she past them all.

"Tohru are you alright?" Momiji asked.

"Don't worry about me, I will be." Tohru replied.

"Wish them luck." Hatori said.

They watched as Tohru was wheeled down the hall and into the elevator. Rin took Haru's hand and squeezed. Although she'd never admit it, she cared for Tohru. As did all the Sohma's present. Every one of them was now worried for Tohru.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Several hours in the delivery room. Kyo walked with two bundles in his arms. One was pink and the second was blue. Everyone gathered to get a look at the twins. Both were asleep, but they already looked like their parents.

"Welcome to the family; Izumi and Katsuya Sohma." Kyo said.

"You know Kyo, Izumi looks a lot like you." Shigure said in a serious tone.

Kyo nodded. "And Katsuya looks like Tohru."

"How is Tohru?" Kisa asked.

"Is Tohru going to be alright?" Momiji asked.

"Tohru's fine. Tired, but fine. They're taking her back to her room. Which is where these two will be in a few minutes." Kyo turned back to the delivery room and reentered.

"Let's get back to Tohru's room." Yuki said. They all quickly made their way through the hospital and headed for Tohru's room.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Tohru lay in her bed asleep. The sheets were pulled up to her chest. Her brown hair stuck to her forehead. Kyo sat next to her bed in a chair. He leaned his head back, he was exhausted as well. Worrying about someone can take its toll.

Tohru silently stirred and opened her eyes. She saw Kyo in the chair and smiled. Kyo looked at Tohru and sat up. He smiled and took her hand.

"How're you feeling?" Kyo asked.

"A little tired. How're the twins?" Tohru asked.

Kyo smiled, "Izumi and Katsuya are fine. They'll bring them in a few minutes. But I think there's some people who want to make sure you're alright." Kyo explained.

Tohru giggled at his statement. "Better let them in so they don't break the door." Tohru said.

Kyo nodded and stood up. He walked to the door and opened it. Kisa and Momiji were the first ones into the room. They rushed to Tohru's side. Yuki and Machi were the next two. Then Haru, Rin, Hiro, Shigure, Ayame, and Mine.

"Tohru are you alright?" Kisa asked.

"Yes I'm fine." Tohru answered.

"You may say that, but you still need to rest. "Hatori stood at the door. Mayu stood right behind him. "Which means, all of you…out!"

Everyone walked out of the room, but not before giving Tohru a few hugs and pats on the heads. Hatori and Mayu entered the room, both carrying the two babies. Tohru slowly sat herself up and took both of the babies into her arms. She smiled at the two sleeping babies.

"They look so beautiful." Tohru said.

"They definitely got that from you. Let's hope they didn't get some things from me." Kyo said.

"I hope they got your courage at least." Tohru replied. "And your determination, spirit, and maybe your love."

"They've had it since they were born." Kyo leaned closer to Kyo and kissed Tohru. "We did it."

"Mhmm. We've got our family." Tohru replied. The clock in the corner of the room chimed.

Everyone turned to the clock; it chimed midnight.

"Happy New Years, Tohru." Kyo said.

"Happy New Years, Kyo." Tohru replied.

-------------------------------

yay family!!! i can't wait till i get to be a mom...that's alos a long ways away. but did you like it? tell me you liked it. review pleaze!!

i own nothing!


End file.
